Moving On
by Venom7513
Summary: Andrew's life is falling apart before his very eyes. Just when he is finally recovering from his mother's unexpected death his father dies too. Now he is left in the care of Sam Uley and has to move to La Push, WA. ---STORY IS BETTER THAN THE SUMMARY---
1. Chapter 1: Letting Go

Chapter 1: Letting Go  
**Andrew's POV**

"Look Andrew, I know this is hard for you and you're nervous but this will be a good thing, I'm sure of it."

I looked up into Sam's sincere eyes. He had become like a father to me. When my dad died in the car crash, he took it upon himself to make sure I was comfortable.

"I know." I shuddered out trying to conceal my tears. "It's just that-" He cut me off with one of his big bear hugs. Just like my father used to give. I can see why Dad decided to leave me in his custody in case anything ever happened to him. He was a gentle giant. Leave it to my over-protective father to put me in the custody of an ogre.

"Don't worry. You'll be making friends left and right." He chuckled. "You never had a problem with that." I suppose he was right. Some people even called me an over-aggressive extrovert. But still. I was moving to a new state; there waiting would be a new school full of new people.

"Ugh," I groaned out loud. Sam's phone rang. _"I'm the type of girl who likes to chew my bubble gum."_It sang. I laughed as he frantically hit the silence button on the side of the phone.

He chuckled under his breath. "I swear, when I get my hands on them I'm going to…." He cut that statement off and looked up at me again. I could feel the atmosphere transitioning to be more intense as his facial expression changed. "It's only as hard as you make it. You're my best friend's son. He was practically a brother to me." He paused for a moment and blinked a few times. Could he be trying to hold back tears? He made eye contact again. "As far as I'm concerned you're already a member of the family." It was silent for a few seconds as I took in what he said.

"Thanks," I squeaked, trying not to cry. The last thing this moment needed was water works. I was honored that he was willing to take me in, but I couldn't help but worry about the rest of his family. I sure hope they like me. My dad talked about Sam and his wife Emily often, but I didn't really ever hear much about anyone else in the small Indian reservation of La Push, Washington. I was silently wondering to myself what them; my new family-I guess I would have to get used to that- would all be like.

"Well," I snapped out of my daze and refocused on Sam's face again. "We better get going." He said as he started walking toward the car. I followed with my duffle bag in hand. This duffle bag was all I had to remember my past by. With this revelation, I involuntarily grasped the bag harder. I couldn't lose it. I was overwhelmed with fear and sorrow. Sam must have noticed my sudden change in demeanor because he quietly turned to me as we were walking to the car. I offered him the best smile I could muster up. He just nodded and opened the passenger door of his old truck for me. I got in, sat down, and closed the door as he silently walked around the car. It never ceased to amaze me how gracefully agile he was as he walked. On my gravel driveway most people sounded like tap-dancers. Not Sam. He had a perfectly silent, even pace. It was hard to believe that someone so big could be so composed.

My thoughts were interrupted as he started the car. I turned to my house one last time as we pulled out of the driveway. I had spent my whole life, all 17 years of it in that house. Many times in the past it had been the last place I wanted to be. But now I just wanted to run up to my room and stay there forever. I thought back to times when my dad would piss me off. I didn't give him enough credit. My mom died when I was two. I can barely remember him. All I knew was it was hard on my father. He tried to raise me the best he could, but one man can only do so much. All of our arguments seemed so petty right now in this moment. I would trade everything for just one more day with him. I had promised myself I would be ready for today. That I wasn't going to cry. But a small tear slipped from my left eye and trickled down my cheek.

Goodbye, I thought. Why do they call it "GOOD-bye"? This bye was not good. Not even in the slightest. I felt like I was leaving a piece of me behind. Sure, I could talk to my old friends on the phone but it wouldn't be the same. I couldn't shake the feeling that something big was happening…something that would change my life forever. As if my life needed any more "big things".

Again, my thoughts were rudely interrupted by Sam.

"So," he dragged out uncomfortably. Look, I know he was just trying to be supportive and all, but I needed my space right now. Especially after all this had happened. Why couldn't he just let me think in peace?

"Are you excited about your junior year?" Excited?! He wanted to know if I was excited. No! Of course I wasn't excited. If I had my way, I would lie in bed all day and cry. My world was changing so rapidly it seemed. Everyone was pushing me to move on but I couldn't. How could I make them understand that?

"Sure," I lied. "I mean I guess…" He was silent for a few seconds, obviously contemplating what to say next. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife. Finally he spoke.

"Well...I'm sure you'll do fine." I guess he must have noticed how uncomfortable I was, because he immediately tried to change the subject. "So, you must have to beet off the ladies with a stick." I laughed. He did too. Finally I could breathe again.

"Umm…well…yeah…I guess..." I was trying to be modest. The truth was, he was right. I had been getting a lot of attention in the girl department lately. Not that I was complaining. He laughed again, a little harder, clearly humored at the awkwardness of my response.

"Oh yeah?" He teased. "I bet you're just a 'player', aren't you?" He nudged me with his arm and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at me.

"Ok, you know what?" I retorted. "You may be brown but you're not black. So cut that out before you hurt yourself." He broke into hysterical laughter.

"Besides, I'm not really strollin' the market anyway." His laughter died down and turned to genuine interest.

"Really?"

"Yeah actually. I've been going pretty steady with this one girl. We've know each other since, like, first grade-" Sam interrupted.

"Of course! You met in the snack line?!" He stammered out trying to sound serious. But his voice cracked with stifled laughter. "A true love story." He lost it. The laughter boomed, making the truck resonate. I quietly waited for him to chill.

"Are you done?" I asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Maybe..." he cooed with a small smirk on his face.

"_Any_way!" I overemphasized playfully insinuating exasperation with my tone. "So yeah. We're pretty in to each other. We talk like every night." A smile spread across my face but then faded with revelation. "…or at least we used too. I haven't really talked to her much since…since well…you know…" I looked over to him hoping to see some kind of understanding in his face. He quickly glanced away from the road to make a brief moment of eye contact, telling me he did in fact understand. It's amazing how sometimes a look can speak louder than words. Especially for someone like me. I've never been the best at putting exactly how I feel into words.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sam quietly asked.

"No," I responded after a few seconds. "Not yet," I added, delayed.

"I'm here for you. I just want you to know that," he said in a fatherly tone.

"I know." I sighed. I leaned my head back against the head rest. I hadn't slept well the past few nights. I had always had trouble sleeping. Ever since the crash….no I can't think about that now. I have to be strong.

My eyes were heavy with exhaustion. I slipped uneasily into a nightmare-filled sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Visitors

Chapter 2: Visitors  
**Leah's POV**

"Good morning beautiful!" Thud.

"Ugh! Quil your such a--" Thud. I was rudely interrupted when a pillow hit my face again. After regaining my bearings I rolled over to look at the clock. "3:45am? You're late." I said smugly.

"Yeah well I got held up with Embry." His demeanor changed to serious. "We caught a scent." He paused. "Probably just passing through but I think we should step-up the patrols until Sam gets back."

"Step-up," I retorted in monotone exasperated voice, "I'm already running 5 hours every other night--"

"Well now it's…um…every night." He chuckled uncomfortably sensing my outrage. "Well I'm going to go now…" He dragged out with false nonchalance as he walked out of my room. I stood up, stretched and walked out of my room. My brother, Seth, was already waiting for me in the kitchen with 5 breakfast bars in hand. As I walked by I snatched one from his grasp.

"Hey!" He protested. I ripped off the rapper and swallowed the bar whole in a single graceful movement. He laughed under his breath. "Hungry are we?"

"Let's just get going." I snapped back at him. I wasn't in the best mood. But could you have blamed me? It was 3:47 in the morning!

"Right. Sure, sure," With that we both walked out into the forest stripping as we went. It used to be awkward being naked around all the guys but I guess it's something you just get used to overtime. It's just another part of pack life. By the time we reached the tree line we were both completely naked. I bent over to phase. Seth did the same.

"I love you." The words echoed through the pack mind as Quil phased back in to greet us. It was the voice of his imprint, Claire. Recently Claire had matured enough to finally move their relationship from friendship to romantic interest. I gagged at the thought. How could you fall in love with someone you had watched grow up?

"Hey!" Quil started to defend him self hearing my thoughts. "It wasn't always like that. It's complicated." To prove his point Quil started to pull up memories of being with Claire at the beach when they were young. Pure selfless affection rang out in his memories. "See?" He confirmed.

"Whatever…" I thought back trying to cover up my true feelings of jealousy as my mind involuntarily flickered to Sam and Emily. It didn't go un-noticed.

"Look Leah. I know you were hurt by Sam but imprinting is a good thing," Quil thought in a comforting tone. "Someday you'll find someone of you own and then you--" He cut off when he felt my anger, hurt, and hatred. My mind was not private anymore. I hated that part. Everyone could see all the things I tried to hide. It sucked.

"You know Leah; it's not her fault," Seth interjected trying to calm me down. I was pushed over the edge. Of course I knew that. It wasn't her fault; it wasn't Sam's fault. It was "its" fault. Imprinting. But I didn't want to think about this now.

"Alright guys! Don't we have work to do?" I suddenly blurted out trying to break off my though process before anything else unpleasant slipped out.

"Right." Quil immediately flipped to 'acting alpha' mode. Why did Sam leaving him in charge? "Because I'm 10 times smarter than all of you combined!" Quil interjected answering my thought and bringing my mind back on track. We needed to plan, to think as a pack right now. Like it or not Quil was in charge and I just had to deal with it. "That's right," Quil mentally smirked.

"Alright. Fine O'fearless leader. Please, enlighten me on your plan." I snapped back. Quil just shrugged it off.

"As you already know Leah, when Embry and I were out earlier we picked up on a scent," he jogged his memory. The smell was in the pack mind as if we all had smelled it ourselves. I cringed at it. Vampire. The scent was deliciously sweet, too sweet. It was sickening.

Quil continued after allowing us a moment to process it. "As you can see it is most defiantly vampire." All of us, the whole pack hive mind, jerked in unison at the word. "…and not the Cullen's," he added. A low growl escaped all of us at once. We were the protectors of our people. The sheer concept of a vampire nearby, even if it was just passing through, sent us all into over-protective mode. Quil interrupted us (he was secretly very eager to wrap this up so he could be by Claire's side). "Leah, you run the north. Seth, take the south. Jake and Paul will relieve you at noon."

"Noon!" Seth squeaked. "I'm supposed to meet Ben and Sally in Port Angeles at 10."

"Sorry." Quil thought. "I'll call at 9 and tell them that you're too sick to go." Then we were alone. Quil phased out leaving just me and Seth already running in opposite directions around our territory noses to the ground searching.

"So…" Seth cooed trying to make small-talk. Personally, I preferred the quite. "Sam is coming back tomorrow."

"Yeah, so?"

"So he is bringing a new kid with him."

"I know. What's your point?"

"Well, aren't you even in the least bit excited?"

"No." Why should I be? The last thing I needed was another pee-brained teenage boy around.

"Hey!" Seth thought in a sarcastically hurt tone. "We're not that bad. Who knows you might even like him…" Seth changed his tone to very suggestive as he thought of me and this new person together.

"Sorry to rain on your parade captain match maker." I interrupted his thoughts. Quite frankly they were getting to weird for me to ignore. "Sam said he was like what? 15?"

"17" Seth corrected.

"17" I confirmed. "I'm 28--" I said trying to finish my thought.

"You were 19 when you started phasing." Seth interrupted.

"Yes. But I look like 25."

"Nah! You couldn't pass for a day older than 21." Was that supposed to be a compliment?

"Look," I continued. "What I'm trying to say here is that the odds of me ending up with this guy are like one to a million. So you can stop with the 'goo-goo' thoughts."

"…but there is still a chance." Seth thought slyly. Wow. Really?

"You're such a boy." I wasn't going to let this conversation end on that note.

"That's what I'm here for." I couldn't help but chuckle under my breath. The truth was I was too hard on Seth. He was my brother. This werewolf thing had only brought us closer. He was like a best friend to me now.

"Leah!" Seth mentally screamed as his body tensed. I felt our minds process what he was smelling and I tensed too.

"They were here, recently." I choked out after a few seconds of mental silence.

"We have to tell Quil." Seth concluded.

"Hang on!" I was already running at full speed to where Seth was. "I'm going to follow the trail; you go tell Quil."

"Ok." He growled involuntarily as I approached.

"Geez Seth. It's just me."

"I know, sorry." He apologized. I shouldn't be upset with him. The scent was hard to ignore especially for someone young like him. He could barely process what was going on around him.

"Now go tell Quil!" I shouted as I ran by where he was limply standing to follow the fresh trail.

"Right. Sure, sure." And with that he was gone. Upon arriving at Quil's he phased out. I was alone. Following the scent was so natural, an instinct. My mind was blank as every fiber in my being propelled me at maximum speed toward the source of the smell, the evil that had left it. I was so engrossed in my tracking that I hadn't noticed Quil phase in.

"Wait for us." He commanded as he violated my solitude. I instantly stopped. He had not said so yet but I could hear his thoughts. We were going to attach, tonight, without Sam.


	3. Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home

Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home

**Andrew's POV**

"I hate you Dad! I wish I had never even been born." It just slipped out I couldn't control what I was saying. I wanted to scream "No!" but my lips would not move. The words just wouldn't come out. I was trapped. I turned around and saw my mom. I suddenly realized we were both in the car. She swerved and I was alone in complete blackness. I was crying. All I wanted was my family back. Why did they leave me?

"Andrew? Andrew!" I heard a voice calling in the distant blackness. I ran to it. It was so quite. "Andrew! Andrew!" I was running as hard as I could but I couldn't find it. Where was the voice coming from? "Andrew, wake up!" I opened my eyes.

"Sorry." What else could I say? Sam was leaning over me. He had obviously been trying to wake me up.

"Are you alright?" Sam looked very concerned. The car was no longer in motion. My nightmare must have caused enough of a scene that he had to pull over to wake me up.

"Yeah, I guess. It was just a nightmare."

"Oh." He paused and let out a breath. "Well, do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I'm sorry." He looked deep into my eyes then pulled away. I stretched for a second as he rested back into his seat.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" He turned to me. I cringed back. I didn't want to make eye contract right now. He took his finger under my chin and pushed me up so that I was looking directly at him.

"Yeah," I finally responded after an awkward moment of silence. I tried to change the subject. I didn't want to talk about this and it was apparent that Sam was going to be persistent in his attempts to make me. "What time is it?"

"A little after 4. Why?"

"Wow. Aren't you tierd?"

"Nah. I'm used to staying up late don't worry about it. I was going to stop for the night at a motel or something but since you were sleeping just fine I decided I would pull an all-nighter."

"Oh." For the first time since I had awakened I looked out the windshield and saw a cozy little house.

As if reading my mind Sam suddenly interjected, "We're here." He opened up the drives seat car door and stepped out my small luggage in hand. "I'll show you to your room," he said in a quiet yet cheerful voice. He was trying to cheer me up. The least I could do was pretend it was working.

"Wow! What a beautiful house!" I exclaimed in an upbeat tone. I was not lying. It was beautiful. It was a cottage type feel. It was surrounded by woods. The color scheme matched perfectly. The garden in the front yard was well kept. It dawned on me all of the sudden that this, the cute house in front of me, was my new home. My heart raced at the thought. I didn't know whether to be excited or afraid.

"Thank you." He replied half attentive. His eyes were locked on a barely-visible outline in the small door. I squinted to see who was there.

"Welcome home honey." The voice was soft and motherly. As the figure stepped out I could suddenly make out many of the facial features. This woman had been mutilated somehow. The entire right side of her face was covered in deep scars. I started to look away. I knew it would be impolite to stair. I didn't have to. My view was suddenly blocked as Sam kissed this woman passionately. I felt as though I was violating their privacy by just being there. I could tell they wanted to be alone. Sam pulled away.

"This is my wife, Emily." He said half out of breath. He motioned between the two of us. "Emily, this is Andrew." All the time he spoke he never took his eyes off of her. There was a long pause as they gazed longingly at each other. I could not help but feel very out of place and awkward. She was the one to finally break eye contact.

"Hello Andrew." Her gaze shifted to me. I smiled back.

"Hi." I finally managed. Again her gaze turned to Sam. I had never seen so much love between 2 people before. Every time they looked at each other it was like they were seeing each other for the first time. I couldn't help but long for that. I wondered what a connection like that must feel like and if I would ever experience it. This time it was Sam who broke the silence.

"Let me show you around Andrew." He turned away from her and smiled at me. He must have sensed my awkwardness. I followed the now arm-linked Emily and Sam into their home. After a brief tour of the main part of the house he showed me to a small, but still very cute room. "This will be your room." He said with a smile. I paused for a moment thoroughly looking it over. It didn't feel like home. But I guess nowhere was ever going to feel like home again. I suddenly became aware of the 2 sets of peering eyes taking in my expressions searching for approval.

"It's perfect." I blurted out. They both smiled. "Thank you both very much." I smiled back. It was obvious that Emily was very pleased.

"I'm glad you like it." She commented as Sam set my duffle bag on the bed. I walked over to it and unzipped the right pocket revealing some boxers and a tooth brush.

"Well…umm…We'll leave you to…um…get unpacked." Sam stuttered out. I looked over to see the 2 of them, eyes locked again. With the way they looked at each other you would think they had been separated for 2 years when in fact it had only been 2 weeks. He bent over to peck her on the cheek before they left. I didn't have to be a rocket scientist to know why they were really leaving…EWW! Happy place, happy place, go to non-awkward happy place. I changed into my boxers and brushed my teeth. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was fast asleep. I was a dead sleep. I didn't stir or wake. I didn't even dream.

I woke up suddenly. It had been one of those nights where it feels like no time elapsed. I gently pulled my legs over and sat up on the side of the bed. How long had I been asleep? I put my arms up over my head in order to stretch out my dormant muscles as I stood up. My stomach blared loudly at me. "_Time for breakfast." _I thought. As I walked out of my room through the hallway I glanced at the clock. _"2:30! Geez I must have been tired..."_ My thought was interrupted as I entered the kitchen. My entire mind was focused on one prevalent, undeniably important task: What's for breakfast? I rummaged through the cabinets. After a whole unbearably long, hunger filled 30 seconds I finally located a box of Chocolate Special "K". There was already a bowl on the counter. I poured myself a bowl and began greedily stuffing my face. My stomach gurgled audibility in approval. I began pacing. Pacing is habit of mine. I pace when I eat, talk on the phone, ect. I absent-mindedly wandered into the living room.

I gasped when I saw not just Sam, not just Emily, but a whole group of people! _"Crap!"_ I suddenly realized that I was still in my boxers. There was an awkward silence. Finally, after what seemed like forever (or was it just 10 seconds), Sam cleared his throat.

"Good morning Andrew." He said in a forced casual tone.

"Hi" Talk about awkward situations! "...everyone" I added. They all stared at me blankly. Was Sam having a party? There were 8 of them all together. All of the guys (including Sam) were shirtless. In fact, the only people in the room with shirts on were Emily and whoever this other girl was. Our eyes locked for a moment. All of the sudden I felt like my life had meaning, a deeper meaning than I had ever felt before. It was as if in that moment my heart doubled in size. All the pain that I had carried with me. The pain that I had acquired when my mom first died, a pain that had only intensified with my fathers recent passing away was gone. My whole world was fixated on the woman sitting right in front of me; the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my entire life. I looked deep into here eyes. Those eyes held a soul, a soul I desperately wanted to know. Every fiber in me was screaming to run to her, to be with her, forever. Someone inhaled sharply and knocked me out of my daze. I broke eye contact regaining my composure. "I...umm.. I'm going to go put on some pants." I slowly turned around and walked out of the room. It felt like I was leaving a piece of me behind. _Who is she?_ I wondered. _Did she feel that too? _Questions were circling through my head at 10,000 miles per hour. I set my bowl down on my nightstand as I entered my room. I opened picked up my duffel-bag upside down half in a daze. All my stuff fell out: my clothes, my phone-MY PHONE. I hadn't checked it sine my arrival. I powered it up. I was greeted by a familiar jingle then a "3 Unread SMS Messages" prompt. They were from my girl friend, Jane. I froze. A whole new question arose: _What am I feeling now and do I still feel the same way about Jane?_


End file.
